Uzumaki creed
by ceasare
Summary: The Uzumaki are long gone. But their heir resides in a village and is despised by everyone. When two Uzumaki surivors find him in Konoha they decide to take him with then. Naruto discovers family and decides to rebuild Uzushiogakure one day. Against Konoha, Orochimaru, and Akatsuki he will be in a pinch. NarutoxKarin
1. Chapter 1

**A.N An Uzumaki centric story based on elements from Assassins Creed. This is not a crossover however. There will be no hidden blade and no memory jutsus. This story is based on the maxim of the creed. '** _ **Nothing is true. Everything is permitted'**_ **Enjoy! =D** _ **(NarutoxKarin)**_

 _ **EDIT 10. December 2015**_

 _ **Fixed some grammar and spelling errors. Second chapter coming shortly :D (The hype)**_

 **0000**

 **Chapter 1- The creed**

The elemental nations. A world full of war and destruction, a clan was born. A clan that decided to distance itself from war and bring peace from the shadows. That clan did not want to change people's minds and it certainly did not want to force peace. Peace is meaningless without war, just like life is meaningless without death and light is meaningless without darkness. It was at that time that the clan came into a fight among its own clansmen. Two brothers with different opinions parted ways. One decided to walk in the light and bring peace through understanding and cooperation. The other to assist humanity to evolve into a peace that would bloom naturally. During the era of the warring clans, Senju Butsuma and Uzumaki Arashi parted ways and relinquished their brotherhood.

 **0000**

Naruto Uzumaki was alone. A five-year-old withering in his own despair was sitting on his apartment's floor. His apartment wasn't big by any means. A small toilet with a bath, a pantry big enough to prepare a meal and a bed. It was his birthday and for him the worst day of the year. He didn't dare walk out of his apartment today because the glares and the voices wouldn't stop even for a minute. He didn't know what the people's problem was, he knew that apparently he did something that people hated him for, but at the same time he didn't have a clue as to what it was.

He would apologize if he knew what he had done, but apparently no one would ever tell him. Even the old man that would visit occasionally said that he didn't know. In the park the kids wouldn't play with him and those that did would be scolded by their own parents and then subsequently stop playing with him. While brooding over his own shortcomings he decided to sleep. Ever since he was kicked out of the orphanage he would sleep early so that the next day would come faster. 'Maybe tomorrow everything will get better' he thought to himself before falling asleep.

 **0000**

"Akito-sama! Do you really think there is a main line heir there?" came a young voice.

"Well, the last possible heir should be there. The only choice would be Kushina-sama or her kids after the destruction of our home" responded an elderly man.

"It is our only hope since you and me are the only ones I could find."

"But you said that Kushina-sama was in Konoha to host the Kyuubi. Would they really let her go like that?"

"No, Kushina-sama is most likely dead since the Kyuubi attacked Konoha five years ago. A host cannot survive the extraction of a bijuu." He said sorrowfully.

"Oh, so how are you so sure that we will find this heir?" she asked.

"Only an Uzumaki can host the Kyuubi and it cannot be killed, so I assume that it was sealed in one of her kids." Most Uzumaki and Senju are born with a highly potent chakra and wide chakra pathways. So it was only a member of those clans who could house the beast.

"But wouldn't the kid be around my age then?"

"Yes, I assume so. I see you have kept up with your studies Karin-chan" he said happily. Ever since he took her in she was studying seals and seemed to have a good understanding of them.

Akito Uzumaki was fifty years old. He was tall and had white hair. For most shinobi he would be considered old but for the Uzumaki he was merely an adult. Karin Uzumaki was six years old she had deep crimson hair and red eyes. Akito found her after her parent's death in Kusa and trained her ever since.

Konoha was in front of them. The large wooden walls and huge trees that surrounded the village were produced by one of their ancestors. Even though Hashirama Senju never knew of their full activities and neither did the rest of the world for that matter. They had let Mito Uzumaki and daughter of the clan head marry him. She was their spy in a sense and kept them informed of the outside's world inner workings. However, when Tobirama Senju came to a spot of power the second war started and Uzushiogakure was destroyed with the collaboration of Kiri and Kumo, and Konoha didn't come to help because of a simultaneous attack from Suna and Iwa. Akito although not seeking revenge still hated Konoha for their cynicism.

"This village is huge!" said Karin with a gleeful voice. Years of living in Kusa and later wondering the world with Akito left her ignorant of most things.

Akito smiled at his apprentice softly and chuckled at the child's wonder. "OK Karin-chan, let's find us an heir. "

They walked inside the village and were greeted by the guards in front of the entrance.

"Reason for visiting?" came the bored voice of the chuunin.

"We are here to find possible work and maybe a home if things work out, I am Akito Maki and this is Karin Maki my granddaughter."

"In that case I wish you a nice stay and hopefully you will like our village" exclaimed the chuunin in the same bored tone.

"I thank you then ninja-san" Akito bowed slightly and forced Karin to do the same. They both walked through the shopping district and noticed that there were celebrations going on. Fireworks and theatrical displays of the Yondaime killing the Kyuubi were among the displays of the celebration. A cold chill came through Akito's spine. Could it be that Konoha actually believed that they killed the Kyuubi? If so were was the jinchuuriki. He was cut out of his musings when a loud smack reverberated the street. A small blonde child was on the floor and cupped his cheek with a fat merchant standing right above him.

"Is that what you want! Huh? This mask? Here take it and don't walk into my store again you monster!" He threw a fox ANBU mask at the child and walked back inside the store with a huff.

Akito's heart broke a little at the implications when the kid stood up and took the mask in his hands. The toddler looked around only for the whispers to start.

"Is it that thing again? Why is he here? Doesn't he get it? No one wants him here" The child dried his tears and looked around. He then threw the mask at the vendor that gave it to him and started running away but only after he gave them his message. "I am NOT 'that thing' I am Uzumaki Naruto and I will become Hokage one day, 'tebayo!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Akito and Karin stood there dumbfounded. Konoha shunned their heir. For Akito that was both good and sad. He had an easy way of getting the heir out but the treatment he was apparently going through was breaking his heart. The world needed the creed back and he knew.

"Akito-sama, we found him" whispered Karin. She was appalled from what she saw. People back in Kusa made fun of her and her mother for their red hair, but this was beyond her expectations.

"Yes it seems we have an easy way out of his treatment right, Karin-chan?"

"Hai, Akito-sama"

Akito couldn't act rashly. He was in one of the great five villages and he knew that he would need all of his cunning to 'rescue' the heir. He could feel the four ninja hiding in the shadows. They followed the young one and made sure that he was safe. He would need a way to separate them and distract them long enough to take the young Uzumaki with him.

With a plan ready to go he walked out into the night.

 **0000**

"Karin-chan tomorrow we will leave OK?" he said before lying on his bed.

"Aren't we taking the boy with us?" she said with a blush. Karin inherited a very rare Uzumaki ability that would let her sense everything around her. When she first found out about the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi she half expected to hurl from the feeling of his chakra. After all anything as insidious as a bijuu would make her senses go haywire. However, his chakra was warm and inviting. When she first felt it she thought that is was someone strong like her master but it appeared to be just a small blonde child with whiskers. 'I wonder if he purrs'

"Yes I will have to mark him with a summoning contract and we will summon him when we cover a good distance between us and Konoha."

"Is it OK with him? I mean he has to come only if he wants to right?" she asked. Somehow getting the blonde with them without him knowing it seemed wrong to her.

"I talked with him and told him what would happen tomorrow. So I guess he wants to come." 'although it seems like I am fooling him' he thought bitterly.

 **Flashback**

Naruto was walking back to his apartment. It was getting dark and he didn't want to stay outside in the dark. He was afraid and lonely, and everyone was glaring at him. He stopped suddenly when he felt a presence behind him. "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto panicked and tried to run as fast as he could but didn't get the chance since the person caught him. Naruto pulled himself but fell onto his butt.

"Please mister! I didn't do anything!" he put his hands on his head and got ready to receive whatever punishment the man would give him,

"Now, now don't react like that I only asked you if you are Naruto Uzumaki?" responded the tall man. Naruto got a good look at his face and the man gave him a warm smile.

"Yes, I am Naruto Uzumaki. 'tebayo" the child furrowed his brows in confusion. Didn't this man hate him?

"Who are your parents Naruto-chan?" came the next question.

"Why are you asking?"

Akito frowned inwardly but decided to stop pressuring the child lest he push him too much. "If you answer truthfully I will do too, I am Akito Uzumaki. "

"Uzumaki?"

"Yes, don't you know about the Uzumaki clan?"

"What is a clan?"

"I see, so where are you parents?" Konoha had forsaken the Uzumaki it seems.

"I don't know! No one knows! Do you know old man?" the child all but pleaded him.

"Yes I do, but ..."

"Then tell me!"

"I will but only if you agree to come with me"

"Where?"

"Away from this village, where no one hates you" Naruto eyed the man skeptically. Could it be?

"How can I trust you?"

"You can't. You'll have to take a leap of faith"

Stay here and remain ignorant or run away and get a chance to know where he came from? Naruto's five-year-old brain didn't take long to make a decision. Anything would be better than this.

"Fine, but you better not do anything bad!" Came Naruto's glare which didn't even make the man flinch.

"I'll get you tomorrow OK, I need to do a jutsu and you will appear outside of the village tomorrow OK?"

"Jutsu? Are you a shinobi?"

"Yes, I can even teach you if you want."

Naruto nodded eagerly. He could even learn all those cool moves his jiji would tell him about. A small pang of sadness covered his small frame. What would jiji think about him leaving. With a couple of hand seals Akito placed a summoning seal on Naruto and left him to his own devices. The clones that the ANBU hunted poofed out of existence and the Hokage was lying on his bed ready to fall asleep.

 **0000**

Akito and Karin entered a cave. The cave wasn't big by any means and no other person would be interested in exploring it. But this particular cave was special. Akito pushed a bit of chakra into his hand and touched a side of the cave wall. The wall was the pulled down and in its place stood a door.

Karin watched in amazement as the door opened. The inside was a huge room that had other doors inside it. She didn't know where those other doors led, but she wanted to explore the place. She 'eeped' cutely when the door closed behind them. Akito did another set of hand seals and with a silent, ' **Kuchiyose no Jutsu'** a puff of smoke appeared. In front of them stood a perplexed Naruto.

"Wow, jisan! How did 'ya do that" came two excited voices at the same time. Naruto blinked and saw a red haired girl behind the man. Her hair was unruly on one side but smooth on the other and she had pretty red eyes.

"Welcome Naruto-chan to one of the many Uzumaki shelters in Hi no Kuni! This is Karin Uzumaki and she is your relative too" said Akito with a smile.

"I have family?" he said meekly and tried to hold his tears but he couldn't, a big hand landed on his shoulder. "Don't worry Naruto-chan, I will explain everything. Go with Karin-chan here and explore a bit. I will make us some warm Ramen and we can talk OK?"

 **0000**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, third Hokage of Konoha and proclaimed 'God of Shinobi' was glaring at his nemesis. His mortal enemy lied nonchalantly right in front of him.

Paperwork.

He could lead men and women to battle. He went one on one against the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He destroyed armies with his bare hands. But the paperwork. It would kill him in the end and he knew it. For fifty-six years Hiruzen Sarutobi battled the unending waves of paperwork. And just when he decided that he had seen it all it happened. An ANBU appeared right in front of him with a dog mask.

"Hokage-sama! I cannot find Naruto!"

 **0000**

Naruto and Karin went through the entire structure. There was an onsen big enough for tens of men. Many rooms bigger than his own apartment and a huge training ground. There were armories and living rooms filled to the brim with couches and desks. Paintings of the ocean covered the walls. Another room was filled with statues behind cages.

"Come here! Food is ready!"

Both kids were running as if their life depended on it. Naruto especially hadn't eaten for days and was starving. The three of them sat on one of the couches and ate their food silently. After having a small competition with Karin which he won by the sheer amount of seven bowls of Ramen, they got ready for their discussion.

"So Naruto-chan where should I begin?" asked Akito kindly.

"Who were my parents?" Naruto almost shouted at that.

"You mother is Uzumaki Kushina and she is dead, sadly. As for your dad I don't know yet but I promise I will find out."

"Oh" Naruto shrunk again. Somewhere in the recesses of his own mind he was hoping that they were alive, but a shameful thought came to his mind that at the least they didn't abandon him.

"You wanted to know about the Uzumaki right?"

"You said something about a clan yesterday?"

Karin snorted at that but shrunk back into the couch when Akito glared mildly at her.

"Hmm. I guess you are right, then I'll start to where it at the beginning. "

 _At the beginning there were wars. Everybody was trying to kill one another and there was no peace. There was a tree back then. The tree bloomed a fruit every thousand years. A princess that wanted to end the war ate the fruit and so she received chakra. With its power she stopped all wars and all men either adored her as a goddess or feared her like a demon. The princess then had two sons. The tree got angry that the humans stole its fruit so it changed its form and became the Juubi._

 _The two sons decided to stop the beast before it killed everyone, so they sealed it into the older brother. With his powers the older brother gave the power of chakra to everyone and taught the people ninshu so that they could share their feelings and become one._

 _The older brother had two sons. His elder son received the Sage's eyes and the younger received his father's strong chakra. Before he died the Sage asked the two brothers a question. 'How would you achieve peace?' The older brother said 'Through power I would rule everyone and create peace' and the younger brother said 'I would help everyone and through cooperation we would achieve peace'_

 _So he declared his younger son as his heir. In his deathbed the Sage separated the Juubi in nine parts, and then died. The older brother wanted to fight the younger to prove that he was the heir to his father. So the younger founded the Senju clan and the older the Uchiha clan._

 _For hundreds of years the two clans fought one another but they would always be equal. So during the warring states a part of the Senju broke away from the clan and created its own in an island that today we call Uzushiogakure. The clan became known as the Uzumaki._

"Wow, Jiisan. So we are actually related to the Sage?" asked Naruto in astonishment.

"Yes, but don't interrupt" Akito said sternly.

 _The Uzumaki became known as the people of longevity because of their strong chakra and some could even live up to a hundred years old. They learned the secrets of sealing and became feared across the Elemental nations. During the second world war the village was destroyed. I could only find Karin-chan and you Naruto Uzumaki._

 _Two years before the destruction your mother was sent to Konoha to become the host to the Kyuubi. And five years ago somehow the seal broke and your mother died and the Kyuubi escaped. Only an Uzumaki can handle the hosting of the beast so you unfortunately became its host. They had no other choice in the matter._

"I have the Kyuubi inside me?! But it's as big as a mountain!" How did that even fit in there?

"Ahahah. Naruto-chan those are the wonders of fuuinjutsu and only the Uzumaki can make them so good." He said with a grin.

"So is that why people glared at me?" he asked sadly.

"Yes. You see people are always afraid of the things they cannot understand." explained Akito.

"But there was one other thing that only the shinobi of the Uzumaki learned. That was the real reason we were hunted down and killed. I will only teach you if you are willing to become shinobi" said the old man without leaving room for discussion.

"I will become a ninja and rebuild the Uzumaki!" yelled an excited Naruto. He had actual family and he was related to the creator of ninjutsu of all things! Karin also nodded eager to learn the full history of the clan.

"I warn it will not be easy. You will cry and bleed and might just die in the process but if you survive you will be strong."

"We agree!" both kids said at the same time, excitement coloring their faces.

"Fine, we Uzumaki shinobi have a creed that we live by."

 _Never put the creed in danger._

 _Never go against innocents._

 _Nothing is true. Everything is permitted._

"But if everything is permitted then why put the first two rules?" asked a confused Karin.

"You will understand one day. Naruto you are the heir to the Uzumaki due to your lineage but that doesn't mean that I will go easy on you. You have to earn respect you are not given it. I am Akito Uzumaki and from today your master."

 **0000**

"It has been two weeks Hiruzen! Where is the jinchuuriki?" seethed Danzo.

"I don't know Danzo. The ANBU has not found anything. It is as if he just vanished." said the Hokage with a sad face, but inwardly he was smirking. 'Akito better take good care of you, Naruto-kun'. After all the failures and struggles maybe he managed to do one thing right.

 **0000**

For the next seven years Naruto and Karin were training. From reading and writing to stealth and ninjutsu they had learned everything Akito could teach them. Naruto came out to be quite prodigious in the art of the sword but severely lacked in the sealing department. Karin on the other hand was for a lack of a better a bookworm. She thrived in the art of poisons, medicine, and sealing.

Although through the years Naruto proved to be a far better combatant than Karin they both became quite a team. Akito developed a network of acquaintances and spies, and through the years provided them with missions so that they get experience.

Akito found Naruto and Karin in the training grounds. He would admit that the kid was talented for his age, already at the level of a new Jonin in terms of skills. However, the skills he had did not cover the experience deficit the youngster had. With Karin they could be formidable against an elite but nowhere near the level Akito needed them to be. So with a heavy heart he decided to give them his final test. He knew that Karin sensed his illness but she didn't inform Naruto apparently. Through the years Akito came to see both kids as his own and loved them greatly. He lacked time though so he couldn't waste any more of it in sentimentality

"Naruto, Karin! Come here" both kids turned to him and walked slowly.

"A man named Gato is oppressing the people of wave. Wave used to be a part of our sphere of influence so it is important that we save them."

"What do we have to do, master?" said Naruto. He normally would call the man jiji or a pervert. However, this was a mission assignment and he had to appear serious if only for his own pride.

"Find Gato and eliminate him." said Akito sternly. For all of their skills none of them had yet to kill.

"Master, are you sure about this?" said Karin.

"Yes. Our informant in wave will give you everything you need to know. Eliminate him and bring his head to the man call Tazuna, he is currently building a bridge to connect Wave with Hi no Kuni."

"Then we are out, master!" they conceded and went to make preparations for their journey.

Akito sighed once again. He wouldn't inform them about Zabuza. They had to realize where true strength originates from. No amount of words or descriptions would make them understand. 'Maybe they would even come closer together' he giggled perversely and pulled an orange book out of his storage seal.

 **0000**

Two young Uzumaki were on their way towards the land of Wave. They were jumping silently through the trees. Naruto loved the view. During the last seven years of his life, he lived under a rock, literally. Akito would only let them go outside for a mission and none of the past missions lasted more than a few days.

To Naruto's chagrin he wasn't tall. Karin would be taller than him in a few months and he wouldn't accept it. His hair grew significantly; it was tied in a ponytail. Karin designed their clothes so that they would match. They were both wearing black cloaks that had the Uzumaki insignia on the backs in red threads. Underneath they wore black ANBU pants that were taped on their ankles. A mesh covered their bodies. To solve the accessibility of pouches Karin added storage seals on the inside of their cloaks that covered their arms. Another feature that Karin forced on him was the red nail polish. He hated it and there was no practical use for it but Karin found it cool and he was whipped. Their relationship was weird and he didn't know what to make of it. At one moment she would be happy and smile at him and the next he knew she was punching his head saying that 'he should be kissing the ground she was standing on'. So he gave up and decided to just go along with it.

"Naruto what do you think of this mission?"

"I don't know. Assassination after years of scouting and infiltration missions seems out of place. It might be a test so stay ready for anything."

"I know! You don't have to tell me" she shouted and mentally patted her back for the witty comeback. Naruto sweat dropped and looked at her confused.

Karin almost gushed at his cuteness, those whiskers and those confused blue eyes. 'Dammit this is a mission Karin!' she said to herself and continued with her tree jumping. After a long day of tree hoping they arrived at the shore. With a quick genjutsu and payment they 'convinced' a man to lend them a boat and rowed all the way to Wave.

Walking through the village Naruto was disgusted, burned houses, kids on the streets begging for money, and those eyes. As if everyone was wasting space and air they had given up. They arrived at a house that looked empty and destroyed. A tall lean man ushered them inside and locket the door behind his.

"Welcome Naruto-sama, Karin-sama. Akito-sama told me you would arrive today. I am Goya."

"Nice to meet you Goya-san. What can you tell me of Gato?" asked Naruto.

"Gato runs the Gato Corporation and is at the time the one of the richest men in the world. He resides in his villa at the top of the hill and stays there most of the time. The villa is heavily guarded with thugs that have no formal training."

"I see. Any ninja?"

"I heard he hired some big shot nukenin from Kiri to assassinate Tazuna" Akito told him not to reveal Zabuza or his accomplices to them but a bit of information couldn't hurt.

"Thank you Goya-san we will be on our way then. " Said Naruto and both young ninja made their way to their Hotel.

 **0000**

"So what do you think Karin?" she was the brains of the team after all.

"Hmm... send a couple of summons to the estate to find how many men are stationed there. We will strike at night."

"Isn't two people a bit too much? I could infiltrate alone you know."

'Aaah, he wants to protect me! How cute!' Karin started drooling again and got the same dreamy eyes she would always get when she misinterpreted Naruto's intentions.

"Karin-chan! Wake up!"

"Oh! What?"

"Why two people!"

"Oh! Shut up I was just thinking!"

"Oh... ok then"

"You will go for Gato and I will search the manor for any records he has. We could get all of his money and he sure as hell won't need them after tomorrow. "

"OK that's a plan then. We begin tommorow."

Naruto place his hands together and did a couple of hand seals before drawing a bit of blood from his thumb. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!".** A small red panda appeared infront of him.

"How can I help you Naruto-sama?"

"Ah, Bolt. Go to the edge of this town west. There is a villa at the top. I need you to find how many guards it has and if possible how strong they are."

"It shall be done Naruto-sama"

With a small bow the small fur ball ran outside to complete its mission. Naruto received the summoning contract from the Panda clan when he accidentally reverse-summoned himself to their location. They treated him like family and so did he, but they had a bit of a submissive streak and insisted on calling him with the 'sama' suffix even though he didn't want them to. Only his personal summon Koji was brat and yelled all the time how he would become the boss summon. Oddly enough Koji was a miniature Panda version of Naruto in some aspects. The Panda summons passed him one of his favorite Jutsus the **"Kumenju"** ( _Nine Masked Beasts *_ ). The nine masked beasts were a group of red Pandas that could shapeshift and react to Naruto's commands telepathically in a way allowing him to fight like a puppeteer would. However, they freaked out every time he summoned them without a good reason so he was trying to fight without them most of the time.

"I'll see you tommorow Karin-chan go to your room"

He raised his eyebrow in confusion when Karin stayed in the same place and started fidgeting.

"You know I wouldn't mind if you begged me to sleep in the same bed with you!" she all but shouted and her face was almost as red as her hair.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Fine be that way!" she huffed and walked out the room before slapping the door shut.

'What. The. Fuck?' he would never understand that girl it seems.

 **0000**

The sky was orange due to the sunset and two figures were crossing the woods. Both Karin and Naruto were wearing their masks that resembled demons **(A.N Look up 'Oni masks' on google)**. They arrive at the mansion during the time that the guards changed shifts, with a free way inside the gardens they climbed the walls and entered the building. It was dark but they knew that Gato was in his office. With a slight nod both went to do their individual assignments.

 **0000**

Naruto walked up the corridor wall and then up to the roof. Even though he knew that this was the first assassination he would have to he didn't feel any sort of stress. This was what he trained for after all. _'Nothing is true. Everything is permitted'_ he repeated in his head like a mantra.

When he came close to the office he could hear the grumbling on the other side. He didn't have a way of entering the room without making noise. So with a sigh and a slight shrug of his shoulders he decided to go all theatrical on the guy. He jumped back down to the floor and kicked the door open in a way that even he admitted that he looked bad ass.

 **0000**

Gato was a simple man. All in all, there was only one thing he desired and that was power. With his feeble mind he concluded that the easiest way to get power without having all the risks physical fighting was money. Yes, money truly moved the world. Money could make armies move against a nation. Money could make men sell their families. And here he was behind his desk regulating his money. Slave trade, drugs, whores and every other thing that brought money belonged to him. He could do everything. That is until his door broke and a short pipsqueak with a mask broke his door and walked inside like he owned the place.

"Who are you! Why are you here?" he screamed in anger.

"Now that is a good question Gato. You could say that I am here for fun. Or that I came here to judge you. The only problem is that you already have been judged so you can call me your executioner."

Gato didn't have time to react, he tried to shout and plead for his life. 'I can give you money! Why are you doing this! I have the money, I worked for this!'. His brain was trying to send commands to his throat to pronounce the myriads of things Gato wanted to say. It wouldn't achieve that however because his head was severed from his neck. Blood jumped out of his neck and covered the office with its crimson hue. During the last moments of Gato's life a memory came back to him. A beautiful woman coughing blood in her bed

'Mother why can't you get healed huh?! I need you, dad is dead already why are you leaving me alone?!'

'Aah. Now I remember. I didn't want her to go' was his last thought before his soul left his body.

 **0000**

Naruto watched as the man's head flew and the blood sputtered everywhere. He hadn't taken the man seriously. He hadn't taken his assignment seriously. Just like with the training dummies. He pushed chakra into his feet, pulled the katana that was sheathed on his back and in one swift motion severed the man's head. He could see in horrid detail as the emotions flickered through the man's fear stricken face. Fear, Sadness, Guilt. It was so simple just like squashing a bug that had no meaning. He didn't have time to react so he puked on the floor. The blood stopped spewing out of the man's head and his body stayed the same.

'I cannot freeze here; I need to move!' but he couldn't. He planned for this. He wasn't defending himself or someone close to him. This was a cold blooded murder. After a few seconds memories flooded his system. The burned houses. The orphans on the streets. He had done them a favor. He had saved them! But the guilt wouldn't stop. He felt dirty.

 **0000**

The walk back to the village was silent. Karin could see the guilt oozing out of her crush but she didn't know what to do. His mask was covered in blood and he didn't let her see what had happened. She knew he had succeeded if only for the scroll that he was clutching like a life line.

"We did it for the good of Wave you know Naruto-kun."

"We did." he said solemnly.

"Then why are you being like that?"

"I don't know. But I could see his... his face Karin. He had guilt in his eyes. Why would a bad guy feel guilty?"

"Are you suggesting that he was innocent?"

"No"

"Then you at least gave him closure with himself before he died. These people were literally dying Naruto!"

"Maybe you are right" he accepted. Maybe it was true.

They arrived at the house that belonged to the old bridge builder. When they knocked the door a beautiful woman opened it and gasped when she laid her eyes on the blood that covered Naruto's mask.

"Who are you what do you want!?" she screamed but before they could respond four figures jumped behind the hallway. A man with grey hair that defied gravity and three kids around their age. A black haired boy with pale skin, a pink haired girl with green eyes and a brown haired boy with tattoos underneath his eyes. Karin was tackled by the black haired boy and Naruto avoided a kick from the man who was obviously a Jonin."

"STOP! We aren't enemies we just came to deliver something to old man Tazuna" yelled Naruto. Instantly the group of Konoha nin relaxed.

"What do you want to deliver to him" asked the Jonin.

"Our master said it is for his eyes only." answered Naruto calmly this time.

"Tazuna is under our protection so I will have to be there"

"Only if Tazuna-san agrees. "

Tazuna appeared behind the group. "Sure I will agree to that, ya got to be super safe these days" he barked out. Naruto instantly noticed the man was under the influence of alcohol but nodded none the less.

"Get back inside Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba" Kiba and Sasuke glared a bit before accepting the order.

The group walked a bit further away before Naruto opened the scroll he was clutching in his hands and unsealed its contents. Tazuna gasped and Kakashi's eyes widened when the kid pulled out a head out of the scroll.

"To honor our past and create a future we were ordered to assassinate Gato and prove our existence. Master said you would understand Tazuna-san." Naruto pulled a small cloth bag and put the head inside it before throwing it to Tazuna.

"It was good seeing you again Inu-san" Naruto nodded towards the man and disappeared with a shunshin. Karin looked at Kakashi perturbed for a bit but shunshined away with him.

Kakashi's one visible eye widened again in realization. 'Naruto! It couldn't be!'

 **A.N Naruto and Karin have almost completed their training. The wave mission is just a way to allow a small glance at the development of Naruto's character. I always like Menma's summoning jutsu so I wanted Naruto to have it. But there won't be any village destructive ring rasengan jutsus lol. There is a lot to come in this story. Jiraya and chuunin exams and whatnot. I don't like stories that focus on Naruto's training as if the reader is given a list.**

 **For example: Year one Naruto 500000000 clones and ultra s class badass blah blah. Year two Naruto 100000000000000000000 clones and ultra SSSS class blah blah blah. So I will be adding flashbacks of his training years without showing you guys all of his and Karin's skills huehuehue.**

 **Also please remember that the little guy trained for seven years straight. Kakashi was a jounin at 14 and Itachi in ANBU by that age. So it isn't really strange for a twelve year old to display skill capacity on that level.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N This story took waaaaaay too long to update I was lazy and unmotivated so sue me!**

 **On a happier note; enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter 2 – Promise**

Zabuza had finally recovered; he would finish the mission, take his money and skedaddle out of this mess. Who would have guessed that he would meet the famous Kakashi? Back in Kiri, when he heard stories of some brat defeating squadrons of mist ninja he couldn't help but scoff at the rumors. People actually flinched at the mention of the Copy ninja. He was but a brat back then himself and couldn't wrap his head around a teen achieving those feats. After all he had gotten his moniker for killing his entire graduation class, only thirteen and he already was a member of Kiri's illustrious legendary swordsmen; given, many members had died after some unknown battle that was never recorded or told to anyone. So when the rumors spread he dreamt of fighting this man.

More than a decade later he found himself crossing blades with him, long forgotten urges filled his mind, who would have thought that the stupid looking brat with his dog would actually distract him long enough to release Kakashi. The fucking mutt peed on his face of all things! A silent growl found its way in his throat at the shameful memory. The whole fight was sloppy and irregular.

'Ninja's fight silently and efficiently!' the words of his master came back to him full throttle. After seeing three brats he couldn't help but be pompous and arrogant whereas he should have cleaved them in half and be done with it. They were laughing and going their merry way in the mist for sage's sake! He could have just cleaved them in half and then finish Kakashi off after he lost his composure. But no! He had to be all arrogant about it. It was a bad habit to have. Playing with his prey.

'Oh well, that's why people learn from their mistakes' he thought sagely. Although seemingly bloodthirsty and cruel, Zabuza had a method to his actions. There was even a plan along the way. After years of paltry missions that honestly left a bad taste in his mouth he was ready.

Ready to start a revolution against the tyrannical leader of Kiri. Then again he didn't have the heart to tell Haku the truth. All those years of missions and struggling didn't even matter anymore. That hag Mei had actually managed to defeat and conquer most of the territory. All what was left was getting through Kiri's walls.

The money wasn't even really needed anymore. Only his pride got wounded, could he really let Kakashi and that mutt get away with it like nothing ever happened? Hell would freeze before he let them get away.

Zabuza felt the mist change on his right side and a lithe silhouette appeared.

"Haku, are you ready?" he asked. It was a rhetorical question; his faithful tool was always ready.

"Zabuza-sama, I have bad news." He said.

Zabuza would have cocked an eyebrow if he had one but remained silent to let his protégé continue.

"It seems that Gato is dead." Quick and to the point, Zabuza was sure he hadn't misheard. Going through the small list of possible suspects he came up with the most logical conclusion.

"How the hell did that drunk get enough money for an assassination from Konoha? On Gato nonetheless. "he muttered slowly. In contrast to Kiri and Iwa, Konoha rarely accepted flat out assassinations, which got them the apt moniker of 'tree huggers'. To many hidden villages' distaste they didn't even kill their nuke-nin unless they were A rank or higher, and even then depending on offence they got a trial!

His musings were disturbed when Haku continued.

"No, it wasn't Konoha. Two people snuck into his house yesterday night. They found a headless body; I confirmed it myself."

'Damn it!' the demon brothers lost and no money to show for it he thought.

"The money?"

Haku sighed which was extremely irregular, he always had a good handle on his emotions ever since he was a child.

"Those are the bad news master. The whole mansion was razed. All bank accounts and cash was stolen, nothing remained" he said stoically.

"You're kidding me right?" he said flabbergasted.

"I'm afraid not… What are we doing now?"

"Forget the old drunk. We have money to find!"

 **0000**

Karin enjoyed the wind hitting her face, after a hectic mission such as this she would honestly say that staying indoors and studying seals was far more interesting and rewarding than assassinating some old guy in the middle of nowhere. Although she kind of felt bad that Naruto tried to shelter her and after the graphic description she got from her team mate she really wondered how she would have reacted.

Akito-sama had painstakingly gone through all possible assassination methods and the possible reactions they would have to face. At the time it seemed quite surreal, the thought of taking a life in cold blood instead of self-defense or retaliation seemed absurd, unreal even. Now Naruto had taken that step and he had changed, if only a little bit. His smiles seemed forced and he brooded most of the way towards the cave. Karin almost crashed into Naruto when he stopped suddenly and sat upon a branch.

"What the hell was that for!" she screeched.

Naruto looked at her apologetically and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, Karin-chan I just decided something." he said in a serious tone that frankly surprised her.

'He looks sooo cool when he's serious' she mentally gushed inside her head.

Surprising her he stood up and pulled a kunai out of a seal. To her confusion and slight horror, he slashed his right palm open.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT!" she screeched but Naruto remained unaffected.

"From today onward I promise to never kill a defenseless person ever again!" he shouted, his grin stretching across his face. Unlike the previous few hours this one seemed genuine just like it always was. Although the proclamation seemed kind of nonsensical she smiled and nodded her head.

'A cheerful Naruto is much better than the brooding one' she realized. It was the first time after all that he even seriously frowned and for a moment she had worried that it would actually stay like that.

They continued their trek towards home when they noticed it. It was subtle at first but the forest grew foggy and mist started covering their field of vision.

 **0000**

"Naruto doesn't this look strange? It hasn't rained today neither was it cold to generate all this mist." She asked worriedly.

Naruto frowned for a moment considering the possibilities but nothing really seemed out of place, other than the mist he didn't get an ominous vibe neither did he feel another presence around.

"Can't you use your sensing thingy? I thought it could work for miles." He asked.

"It's called Mind's eye of the Kagura damn it!" she pouted cutely. "And no, I can't, there is so much residual chakra that I can't find anything." She said offhandedly, not realizing the irony of her statement.

"Karin…" he whispered in an annoyed tone.

She looked at him confusion clear in her eyes. "What?"

"Where the hell is all the chakra coming from then?" he asked annoyed that she only mentioned it now.

"Well from the mist of cour…. Fuck!" she screamed.

A whooshing sound reverberated their surroundings when Naruto jumped at her and knocked her to the ground, a huge sword impaled itself right into the bark of the tree. Eyes wide and mouths slack, Naruto and Karin observed the sword. Karin momentarily thought that she recognized it but pushed that thought aside for the immediate threat that came into the form of an ice spear impaling them.

 **0000**

Zabuza waited patiently for sounds that would point him to the right direction. It was the mechanics of silent killing that allowed him to do so, the chakra in the mist gave of a reading to the caster so he knew that he didn't kill them. Yet. A silent pop sound and the echo of wood hitting the roots of a tree alerted him to their substitution technique. With a little concentration he registered a presence north of him and the unique smell of blood flooded his nostrils. 'Injured' he mused to himself, and jumped off his branch right next to the position of his impaled sword. From then on it was easy pickings and the trail of blood and would be enough to find them.

"Haku, I'm dropping the mist get ready for some tracking. "

"Yes, Zabuza-sama."

 **0000**

When Karin woke up again the damp smell of her surroundings made her scrunch her nose in disgust. It was familiar in a sense that only reminded home however, so she instantly recognized that she was in a cave. Her hands were tied and she was blindfolded. Years of simulation training with Akito-oji, prepared her for these situations, this was however reality and she couldn't help but sweat in fear for her predicament. "Where am I?" Her voice was hoarse and to her disgruntlement sounded weak and afraid.

Footsteps echoed ahead of her and the familiar feeling of chakra sparked up around her, two presences were picked up and she almost gaged at the feeling of the big one. It was dirty, or closest enough an adjective for her. It was almost grey and seemed unforgiving and stale. The second one was much smaller, it seemed cold and bittersweet, anxious and calm at the same time.

"You stole something from us. "the gruff voice of the 'dirty' man echoed through the cave's walls.

She took a moment to gather her composure and long engraved instincts taught through arduous training sparked in her mind.

"Oh? Is that so? So you want it back?" she said. Forcefully coloring her voice in an amused and grating tone.

"Tsk… I was hoping to do this the easy way" he grumbled to himself and at that moment Karin knew that she would probably never make it out of this cave. 'I miss Naruto' she thought solemnly.

Blood running out his impaled thigh and his unconscious body laying over hers, protectively clutching hers even though he wasn't awake. His femoral vain was skewered so he would die in about a minute, years of reading books about the subject made her realize that. Forcing her arm into his mouth she begun to pump chakra just like all these years ago in that dreaded Kusa hospital. The place where her mother died and the place where she understood part of the world. Color returned to his pale face, a sight to behold in her books. A tall silhouette rose in the shadow of the mist.

"I was hoping to have them both alive but oh well, the girl will do" he said, just before chakra exhaustion darkened her surroundings.

 **0000**

"Where is the money?"

"You would need a mirror to see it since it's right up your ass!" a fist smacked her right in the cheek and the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth, she coughed a bit before spitting a tooth.

"Oh, I'm soorryyy? Did I offend you? Maybe your fuck buddy there could search it for you!" she said with an amused tone that highly grated Zabuza's nerves. Another punch in the gut followed by sharp breaths and coughing.

"Where is the money!" he screamed at her and projected a bit of killing intent to bring the message across. The intent however flew right past her. Killing intent only worked if one was afraid of dying. Accepting death was the key to ignoring the fear.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked with the most innocent tone she could muster. Another growl and a smack in the ear left her ears ringing along with the disorientation that came with it.

"This is the last time I am going to ask, where is the money? I applaud your bravery but at this point… it is just foolish, you are going to die here, I could make it sweet and swift or drawn out and painful." He said with finality.

"Foolish. I may be young but even I know this: ninjas are those who endure, I would be but a normal thief or killer If I ran my mouth off to a rat with a big mouth!" her mind was telling her to beg but that small voice inside her head urged her to understand her position. Death was absolute whether it came slowly like a snail crossing a river or fast like a chakra coated kunai. "You and your buddy there can go fuck yourselves!"

When was it that she had gained such courage? She had big dreams; to visit the land of her ancestors, to rebuild even? An adventure of new things and experiences drove her, along with Naruto. Naruto who had dreams bigger than her almost died for her. Even if she really didn't need the money, betraying Naruto would be like cutting her own fingers. 'Never! Even for an asinine reason such as money!'

"Nothing is true!" she yelled spontaneously to Zabuza's and Haku's confusion. "Everything is permitted" she finished off silently.

'Amazing' thought Haku. Her posture changed dramatically and even a cadet at a ninja academy could tell that the conversation, if it could even be called that, was over. She wouldn't utter another word and it was final. He glanced sideways realizing that his master also knew that.

"I see" said Zabuza after a momentary thought, "then I guess I'll grant you my respect along with your death." He pulled his Kubikiribocho out of its sheath and readied himself.

It was a feeling that Karin had never had prior to this. Fear was not it, and definitely not sadness. For her to put it in words would be like describing colors to a blind man. It was red and blue, somewhat orange in the middle, hued with droplets of green. But then the feeling changed. The sword touched her forehead and she could feel a little bit of pressure but it was definitely not a wound. Then came the pressure, it was pulling her apart, she saw herself die a million times and her legs quivered at the feeling of dread that filled the cave. She had accepted her death and maybe even torture but this feeling was not it. Dying would be kindness compared to this feeling. Somehow behind all this sensory pressure she noticed a presence, one that was as familiar to her as was her own face.

'Naruto'

 **0000**

Haku fainted on the spot but Zabuza knew this feeling. The feeling of helplessness and anguish. His own Kage used to exude this feeling but any shinobi worth his salt knew back then that this feeling was controlled and would not lash out unless give a reason to. This however was the opposite, it was wild and unyielding, there was no middle ground. Anything that was being targeted would die one way or another.

Through means to him unknown humans had sacrificed their own and created these monsters; creatures that although human in nature housed beings regarded as the closest thing to a deity.

Rotating on his heels he came to face a boy. The same boy he thought he had killed, although now seeing as the boy was a jinchuuriki he might have wanted to double check.

Slit red eyes looked straight at him and for the second time in his life he felt that he would rather slit his own throat than gaze into those ominous pools of despair and anger.

" **Why did you attack us? Why did you torture her?"** asked the blonde.

"She would be free by now, if only not as stubborn as she it" he said neutrally. "We just want the money that you stole from Gato.

" **Money?"**

To Zabuza's confusion he found himself being hoisted by the head and thrown like a ragdoll outside of the cave. A fist impacted on his face and he heard his nose and front teeth crack under the pressure. The familiar sense of pain flooded his brain. The monster however didn't give him enough time to find his bearings and threw him at a tree.

" **You did all this for MONEY? You tortured a girl for MONEY?"** he screamed. An animalistic growl escaped his throat and the wind **howled** in response to this injustice. This freak had dared touch Karin for petty money?

'Unforgivable. Unbelievable'

' **KILL. KILL. . KILL. Erase him. Give in. Extinguish him. Give in. I'll free you. I'll forgive you. I'll save you. KILL HIM!'**

Zabuza couldn't help but scream in pain as his left arm was pierced by the elongated nails of the monster. Before he realized it his arm was missing and the now covered in poisonous chakra teen was kneeling in front of him clutching his head in anguish.

"NO! I promised!" he screamed.

" **Promised?"** a demonic voice sounded in the recesses of his mind. **"Pointless. He almost killed your friend! He would kill you too. He wouldn't bat an eye as he raped your friend and killed you and your master! HATE HIM. DESTROY HIM. AVENGE YOUR FRIEND!"**

Naruto found himself staring at the giant fox disgust clear in his eyes.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP. SHUT UP!" he screamed. "I am not you. I will never be. My father sealed you inside of me to keep the world safe! Do not push your influence through the cracks of this prison like some filthy rodent."

It took some moments for the ancient fox to regain its bearings. It found itself staring at the now empty spot of sewer.

' **Tsk… Cheeky brat'** it scoffed, before lying on its paws to sleep.

 **0000**

 **A.N I find myself unable to write this chapter any longer. It leaves a bit of suspense which is always nice to have. I would have liked it to be about as long as chapter 1 but it really would be pushing the plot further without coming to a reasonable section.**

 **Also I realized this chapter that I completely suck at writing fights. I personally like them fast. Meaning I hate it when the fight draws on and on and on and the characters share the stories of their life like some T.V family drama. So in this story fights will remain ninja fights for the most part.**

 **Finally I would like to thank you for reading my story. :D**


End file.
